Skylar's Travels
by Fox00009
Summary: A new Pokemon Trainer travels across Kanto with his faithful friends and Pokemon


Chapter 1

The Xtransceiver began to ring. "Hello?" Lydia answered. "Oh, hi Lisa. Yes. I know the big day is tomorrow. I sent him to bed early. Heheh, I still think he's awake. What's that? You have a project for him? To fill the Pokedex? Wow. That's quite the challenge. Well, Lisa, he'll see you tomorrow morning." Lydia hung up the Xtransceiver and walked up to her son's room. She looked at her son. "Skylar…" she whispered and closed the door.

Early the next morning Skylar flew down the stairs. On the table was breakfast, his bag, and 3,000 PokeDollars. Skylar looked at the money in awe. "_All this for me?" _he thought to himself_._ He sat down and began to eat his breakfast when his mother walked in. "So today is the big day." She smiled and sat across the island from him. "Have you decided on your starter? Oooh, I think you should get Squirtle! It's so cute! The way it blows bubbles makes me smile!"

Skylar squirmed in his seat. "Actually Mom I've got a surprise for you. I'm not picking one of Professor Pines' Pokémon."

Lydia stood up and began to clean up Skylar's meal. "Oh really? Than what will you use? Lisa got them specifically for you, Marley, and Blake! You can't catch Pokémon without one."

"Actually Mom… You can."

"Sorry, I do not understand what you're talking about."

Skylar smiled then whistled. A bark echoed from upstairs and an orange-and-black striped puppy-like Pokémon came running down the stairs. Skylar bent down and hugged it. "Mom, meet Growlithe. I found him out on Route 1 and he followed me home. It's been a tough two months keeping him a secret from everyone." He chuckled. "Does that explain why I've been asking for thirds?"

"Well, well, well… It does." Lydia began to pet Growlithe. "So you plan on telling Professor Pines that you don't want her Pokémon? After all the work she put in…"

Skylar shrugged. "Oh well. Her problem." He slung his bag over his shoulder. "So Mom. I guess this is it." He walked over to his mother and gave her a hug. She kissed his forehead as he pulled away. He saw tears well up in her eyes. "Mom, don't worry. I'll call you every Sunday with a progress report. Oh, and I'll send a postcard from every city, okay?"

"Oh honey, good luck!" Lydia wrapped him in one final hug and watched him walk out the door.

Chapter 2

Walking to the lab, Skylar looks at the cloudless blue sky. "It's a gorgeous day. I'm so excited! I just wanna go now!" Growlithe growled in agreement. Skylar stopped and looked towards Route 1. "Y'know, we can just go now. We don't need to get the Pokedex..." He started to walk in the direction of the Route when Growlithe pulled him back. "Ha-ha… heh. I'm just kidding buddy. C'mon! Let's go!" They took off at run to the lab. Stopping and panting in front of it, the two friends caught their breath. "Only a few more steps to go, Growlithe." He walked up to the door right as it pulled open. A boy Skylar's age walked out waving good-bye at someone in the lab. Turning around, the boy's face fell.

"Well, if it isn't Skylar. Are you going to get your first Pokémon? Hah, looks like you're to slow. I beat you to it! Looks like I'm already beating you on the road to become a Rank 10 Pokémon Trainer!"

Skylar smiled. Not only was it his dream to become a Master Pokémon Trainer, but also beat his rival Blake at something. "Well Blake, I've got a surprise for you. I got my starter _two_ months before you. See?" Skylar gestured to Growlithe, who was looking at Blake with a smug grin. "Hah! One point for Skylar, zero for Blake!"

Blake scowled. "Let's see where that confidence gets in a Pokémon battle!" He reached into his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a red-and-white sphere. "I've got my Pokémon in this Pokeball and you've got yours. I have been waiting so long to say this: Skylar, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Blake threw the Pokeball into the air and in a bright flash of light and his starter landed on the ground in front of him. A tiny blue turtle jumped and spun around on its shell. "How do you like him? Squirtle and I are gonna reach the stars!"

Skylar eyed Squirtle nervously. Ever since he found Growlithe, he's be focusing on hiding Growlithe instead of training him. _Squirtle's a water type. All Growlithe knows is Bite and Roar._ Skylar turned and looked at Growlithe. The Puppy Pokémon nodded back and leapt forward. "Ok Growlithe! Let's do this!"

Blake smirked. "So confident for someone who's about to lose. Squirtle, use Tackle!" The Pokémon charged towards Growlithe.

"Growlithe, stand your ground! When Squirtle gets close use Bite!" As Squirtle came in for the attack Growlithe quickly bit on its arm and spun him around. Landing on the ground, Squirtle rolled over trying to get back on his back. Skylar was surprised. The battle was going as well. Blake, on the other hand didn't look as happy.

Scowling, he yelled out at his partner. "C'mon Squirtle! Get up! I know you can!" Squirtle continued to role around on his back.

Skylar nearly jumped for joy. "All right, Growlithe! Let's finish this! Use Bite again!" Growlithe ran at Squirtle and gripped his tail in his jaws. Growlithe bit down harder on the tail, spinning Squirtle around. Skylar, seeing Squirtle's pain, told Growlithe to let go. He watched the Tiny Turtle Pokémon land on the ground with spirals in his eyes, indicating the Pokémon had fainted. Skylar gasped, staring at the fallen Pokémon. He stared at Squirtle until he felt a tugging on his jeans. Looking down he saw his trusted friend. "Growlithe! We did it! We won our first Pokémon battle!" Skylar said while enveloping him hug. Growlithe responded with a happy _yip_ and licked Skylar's ear.

Telling Growlithe to sit the Trainer walked over to his rival, who was returning Squirtle back to his Pokeball. Seeing Skylar walk up to him, Blake only scowled.

"That was a fluke and you know it. If Squirtle hadn't been knocked on his shell, he'd have won for sure. The next battle… The outcome _will _be different. I have nothing else to say." He brushed off his sweatshirt and walked to his house.

Skylar just smiled and thought to himself _Or not. _Jumping at the sound of clapping, Skylar saw a young woman with dark grey hair smiling and applauding him.

"Bravo, bravo. That was an excellent battle Skylar. You are just the right material I need for the Pokedex journey…" She reached out her hand to have Skylar shake it. He gingerly reached out his hand. Seeing his skepticism, she finished. "Oh, how rude of me. I'm Professor Lisa Pines."

Chapter 3

Professor Pines gestured for Skylar and Growlithe to follow her inside of the lab. "As you know, I am a Pokémon Professor. Has your mother told you want the main theme of my research is?" She turned and smiled at him.

"Um, I think she did. It's a little vague, but don't you study Pokémon Power and strength?"

"Hey! That's right! Anyways I saw Blake and your battle. I can guess I don't need to give you Starter then, huh? And I must say: I'm very impressed. You are just the perfect for the Pokedex Quest. I plan for you, Marley, and Blake to complete the 'Dex."

The two sat down in the living quarters of the lab. The Professor poured her and Skylar a cup of tea and began to discuss the aspects of the journey. Professor Pines gave him silent, hard look as Skylar organized his bag. The sounds of the laboratory machines echoed around, as none of the assistants hadn't arrived to work yet. The Professor took a sip of her tea.

"Now Skylar… This journey is an important one. You are going to meet countless people and Pokémon. While my initial intentions are you to have fun and grow as a person, I don't want you to neglect the Pokedex. You may even want to challenge the Pokémon Gyms scattered around Kanto. The Pokémon Journey is a long one. There will be hardships. You will make enemies and friends alike. Speaking of enemies, I want you to remain on the look out for the "reformed" Team Rocket. I remember when they first tried to take Kanto by storm. They say they're back to help Kanto through energy crises and other problems. With that said… I want to give you these." She reached into her lab coat pocket and pulled out five Pokeballs and a Pokedex. She placed them in Skylar's hands and smiled.

"Now the Pokedex holds your Trainer information. Go on, power it up."

Skylar opened the cover and pressed the on button. A female computerized voice sounded out of the machine.

"Hello, Trainer. I am Pokedex model 31516. Also know as Infi. Please register Trainer information."

Skylar put in his name and Trainer information. He gasped as the machine vibrated softly in his hand. The Pokedex began to hum as the computer chips processed the information.

The Professor clapped her hands together. "Oh perfect! Now, I want you to aim the Pokedex at your Growlithe there. It should register his data."

"Oh… Ok." Skylar bent down and pointed the camera at his Pokémon. Growlithe curiously sniffed the object. He jumped back when Infi began to speak.

"Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. It is of a pleasant demeanor and great diligence. It drives enemies away with barks and bites. It has a brave and trustworthy nature, fearlessly standing up to bigger and stronger foes."

"Wow," Skylar breathed. "So I just need to catch all the Pokémon?" he asked the Professor.

"Actually, no. When you encounter a new Pokémon just aim the camera at it and the information will register. Well… I think that's it. Actually, I've got one more thing. Here, come with me." She walked down stairs into the lab area. She inputted a code on to a key pad, opening a door. She reached into the case and pulled a CD-like object out. "Here… This is a TM 27 'Return'. When you use it on Pokémon who likes you, its power is off the charts! Other Trainers will give you TMs or you can find them. You're looking pretty impatient. I think I've taken up enough of your time. I wish you best of luck, and most importantly… Be careful!"

"Yes, of course. Thank you so much Professor Pines! I really appreciate the chance to get to travel the region and live out my dream. Thanks again!"

Chapter 4

Walking out the door, Skylar looked at his Xtransceiver. The clock read 11:35. "Oh, no! We've wasted so much time! Growlithe, let's hightail it to Route 1!" The friends took off running at the Route beginning. Skylar took one last look back at his hometown, sighed, and walked into the longer grass. He reached into his bag and pulled out the Kanto region map and studied it. "It seems Route 1 is just a straight path to Viridian City... And the Pokémon here seem to be Pidgey and Rattata. That's it? Ha! Easy enough!"

Half-an-hour later, Skylar was sitting in the shade of a giant oak eating his lunch. He watched Growlithe digging around in the dirt for bones to chew on. Skylar bit into his sandwich and pulled out the Kanto map again. He double tapped the screen and the image zoomed closer. Continuing to study the map intently, he ignored Growlithe's barks. He ignored the barks until they tweaked his nerves. "Growlithe!" he yelled and turned to look at the Pokémon. "What is your prob- oh." Skylar stopped to see a two wild Pidgeys attempting to take his bag. "Oh, no." Skylar stood up and began to run after the Pokémon. "Hey, get back here! I need that! Growlithe, use your Ember attack!"

The small flames shot from Growlithe's mouth and landed on the Pidgeys. The Pokémon dropped the bag and flew towards Growlithe. Skylar pulled out Infi and opened it up.

"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. A common sight in forests and woods. Normally docile, if disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back by kicking up sand."

Putting Infi away, Skylar yelled at Growlithe to stay out of Pidgey's Sand Attacks. "Keep attacking with Ember!" The flames shot out and hit one of the Pidgeys. After taking two hits, it fell to the ground. "Don't let your guard down, buddy. There's still one left." Growlithe crouched and stood its ground. The second Pidgey landed across from Growlithe. "Ok Growlithe. We can finish this off with Bite. Go for it!" The Pokémon charged Pidgey with his jaws agape. Pidgey leaped up and started to flap its wings. Sand began to blow all over, blinding the two friends. "Look out." Skylar warned. "I have a feeling this won't go well. Be on your guard." _I've seen these things. They will fly out of the dust and just attack. _ As Skylar was thinking the very thought, Pidgey came charging out of the dust cloud and tackle Growlithe hard in the side. Growlithe yelped and rolled in the dirt.

"Growlithe, hang in there!" _There's got to be a way to get rid of all this dirt. _ Skylar looked until an idea came to him. "Ok Growlithe! I want you to use Ember on the ground!"His partner fired them at the ground under the Pidgey. Because of Pidgey's wings the still-hot-embers flew into the air. Skylar smiled. _Yes, just as I had planned. _The Pidgey began to flap its wings at Growlithe, blowing the dust at him. The embers hit Growlithe, though they had no effect. Growlithe's body began to glow red. _Yes, Flash Fire activated._ "Ok! Growlithe, now unleash your Ember!" The embers launched out og Growlithe's mouth, hitting Pidgey square in the chest. The Pidgey lost all energy to fight and it fainted from exhaustion.

Skylar looked at the fallen Pidgey and sighed. "Well, that was more complicated than it needed to be. I've never thought a Pidgey would be so hard to beat. Eh, whatever. C'mon Growlithe. I at least want to make it to Viridian City today."

Chapter 5


End file.
